Uma Estrada
Zo d'Axa ;(Original em Francês) Estrangeiros por todos os lados! Sim, não muito menos em Paris que em Londres, onde há três meses, eu vegeto no veraneio do proscrito. Aqui, por exemplo, não nos aclimatamos, mesmo que superficialmente. Não banalizamos em absoluto a reserva dos nativos, não penetramos em nada no meio ambiente. Materialmente, nos sentimos apartados. O isolamento pesa na tristeza compacta da neblina. Em vão, frequentaremos os clubes internacionais, é decepcionante. A solidariedade de certos grupos revolucionários tem a ostentação da caridade; ela reside no aflitivo espetáculo. E além disso todas as suspeitas escorregam, raivosas, dando um banho de água fria nos impulsos dos instintivos. As acusações se cruzam. A disputa e a inventiva predominam na discussão. A desconfiança reina. Temos que entrar em nossos quartos para acharnos sós. Mas, o quartinho no corredor, no último andar de uma casa taciturna, é nostálgico. Podemos contar os exilados que gozam de uma home confortável. Os outros arrastam seus passos inconscientemente encaminhados rumo ao bairro de White-Chapel, lá, atrás da Torre de Londres ; eles perambulam pelas ruelas miseráveis, se jogam nas grandes artérias nas horas em que a multidão formigante sai das fábricas, sai das docas, e entra profunda em um refluxo onde ela faria bem em se afogar. Nas grandes cidades que atravessamos, não são os ricos dos boulevares nem os edifícios públicos que são os mais interessantes. Os museus mesmo são percorridos com paradas raras, porque são muito raras as obras de técnica e de concepção de outros tempos que ainda nos emocionam. Os monumentos não têm a beleza de sua harmonia e, quando o orgulho conjunto não existe, eles se erigem como velhas pedras, que uma lembrança histórica não é suficiente para magnificar. Alors, il reste passionnant de rechercher les traits saillants d’une race en prenant contact avec l’âme du peuple ; et l’on va dans la ville basse, parmi les échoppes des petits métiers, dans les rues où grandissent les mioches courant pieds nus, dans ces rues où, dominant les masures lépreuses, çà et là de vastes bâtisses, casernes populaires, paraissent des ruches géantes pour des gueux. Les cellules de ces ruches sont étroites, les cloisons des taudis sont proches et les taudis sans cheminées. La vie comprimée dans les bouges déborde sur la chaussée fangeuse qu’égaie parfois un rayon de soleil, et c’est encore comme le branle-bas d’une fourmilière. En plein air, en pleine lumière, un travail sans cesse renaissant ; et des femmes pâles lavent du linge rude et, sur des réchauds qu’attise le vent, des pommes de terre cuisent pour le repas qu’on prendra tout à l’heure, assis devant les portes sur les chaises boiteuses. Et cette population se connaît, s’interpelle, se meut, existe d’une vie spéciale, avec de caractéristiques usages, des coutumes déterminées, un esprit originel et des mœurs dont le côté brutal même évoque la primitivité d’un type. Or, à Londres, communément, j’ai senti l’hostilité jusque dans les regards qui se posent durement comme pour défendre d’approcher Go on ! Chaque Anglais symbolise étrangement le pays : Ces insulaires, figurant autant de petites îles inabordables, où ne s’éveille point la sève des plantes aux tons chauds. Et c’est monotone, et c’est neutre, et c’est gris… et j’en ai assez ! Partir ! Oh ! ce n’est pas que l’on s’illusionne à rêver d’accueil fraternel sous d’autres cieux. Le proscrit sait que tout asile est incertain ; il sait que, lui, sera tenu pour suspect à Genève comme à Bruxelles, en Espagne comme en Italie… Mais enfin, quand on est las de séjourner, il est bien vrai que pour se mettre en route point n’est besoin d’avoir un but. Partir, et pour n’importe où… Le voyage ! Aller, fuyant les spleens ; chaque endroit a d’abord un charme : tout est beau, une heure au moins. La sagesse est de ne pas rester. Passer, cueillant l’impression, goûtant les sensations neuves et la saveur des terroirs ; puis reprendre encore la route, toujours ! et sans doute vers quelque inatteignable patrie. Vagabond, pèlerin, trimardeur, en exploration, en conquête ; inassouvi comme don Juan avec un amour plus haut : la robe qu’on veut déchirer, c’est un voile à l’horizon. La Tamise verte et profonde entraîne au fil de ses eaux tant de désirs aventureux. Après Westminster, après la Tour, après les docks, à Blackwall elle s’élargit. Les grands navires glissent vers la mer et leurs sifflets sont des appels qu’on n’entend pas sans tressaillir… C’est à Blackwall qu’un matin je pris le bateau pour la Hollande, sans grande préméditation. Un peu plus de shellings en poche, je me serais tout aussi bien embarqué pour voir la Suède ou regarder Calcutta. ** La traversée de Londres à Rotterdam dure un jour et une nuit ; le prix est peu élevé : une quinzaine de francs en troisième. Et la dernière classe pour un court voyage en mer n’est pas sensiblement moins bonne que la première : on aime rester sur le pont à contempler les côtes pittoresques qui fuient, puis à songer en contemplant encore la bataille des vagues et au large le ciel sombrant dans l’eau. Pour ce spectacle à l’infini, toutes les places se valent, à l’arrière comme à l’avant. Du reste, la troisième s’impose, quand on a pour tout bien quelques louis. C’est mon cas, et le bagage est léger et le velours du vêtement rustique. En troisième on rencontre peu de monde voyageant pour le plaisir : ce ne sont que pauvres gens que l’on rapatrie, ouvriers espérant trouver du travail loin de leur ville. Pas de touristes. Ceux-là veulent avoir leurs aises et du confort, même les plus modestes. Ils préfèrent attendre et grossir des cagnottes à l’effet de prendre au moins la seconde classe ; ils s’embarquent la sacoche garnie, porteurs d’un billet circulaire et de coupons variés pour les hôtels prescrits. L’inappréciable avantage des troisièmes est de ne les point coudoyer. Jamais plus qu’en la majesté du large l’insipide bavardage des Périchons n’est lamentable. Cela ressemble à une poursuite… Et mieux vaut le puéril entretien des passagers de l’entrepont, de ces sans-le-sou qui sont sans pose et laissent crier leur sensation naïve. Fini l’irritant débit, la récitation maniérée des lieux-communs triomphants ; on parle espoir et tracas. Et suivant le temps et suivant l’heure éclatent des mots imagés. Puis il arrive qu’en troisième le hasard ménage parfois les meilleures camaraderies, c’est une chance : j’ai descendu la Tamise en la compagnie aimable de troubadours besogneux qui payaient leur transport en jouant de moment à autre quelque valse de leur pays. Têtes brunies sur des corps souples de Bohémiens — et des violons endiablés. Ils revenaient d’une tournée dans la campagne écossaise. Ils émigraient fuyant l’hiver. Quelques-uns parlaient français et me dirent leur vie nomade. C’était joli et séduisant d’insouciance : ils allaient devant eux — soleil, grand air et musique. Je fus des leurs trop peu de temps. Installés à l’avant, campés sur les valises, tandis que les violons reposaient dans leurs gaines de toile, nous suivions d’un œil distrait la marche sûre des remorqueurs et la fantaisie des voiliers. Moins d’usines sombres bordant le fleuve, des lagunes de terrains rouges où les moutons paissent l’herbe rare. La Tamise s’élargit encore, c’est Greenwich et le soir nous sentons le remous des vagues. C’est la mer. J’ignore l’étrange mélodie dont mes compagnons la saluèrent : mais leurs instruments et leurs voix, le bruit des flots s’harmonisaient dans le rythme d’un bercement. À la nuit, la brise saline ayant été l’apéritif, nous avions faim et l’on coupa de longues tranches de jambon et fraternellement circula certaine gourde de wisky… En arrivant à Rotterdam, nous descendîmes le lendemain dans une auberge du port. Et, tandis qu’un concert s’improvisait, j’allais voir les vieilles maisons aux toitures accidentées, si proprettes sur les canaux de cette Venise un peu vulgaire. Les musiciens me dirent bientôt qu’ils resteraient là quinze jours. C’était plus que je ne pouvais : bons souhaits, adieu ! poignées de mains. Non loin, à son embouchure, le Rhin m’apportait ineffacé le reflet de ses vieux châteaux. Le même impérieux désir qui m’avait fait descendre un fleuve m’incitait à remonter l’autre. La Tamise, le Rhin ! n’est-ce pas comme le prolongement d’une grand’route tentatrice ? *** Dans une vapeur légère, diaprée sous le soleil, Patras, au pied de la montagne, en face de Missolonghi. Sur la petite place, près du port, non loin du marché, l’empressement d’une journée de dimanche : parures européennes aux couleurs voyantes, modes anachroniques. C’est la sortie de l’église. Visages jolis de femmes, dépaysés sous l’édifice des chapeaux ; vieux Grecs en costume national : le jupon court, plissé, de danseuse — et cette affluence polychrome, chatoyante qui tourne comme au manège sur la petite place aux trois palmiers poussiéreux. À la terrasse d’un café d’allure mauresque, où l’anisette et le « mastic » étaient servis sur de petites tables basses, parmi les soucoupes d’olives, déjà je m’adonnais pieusement à mon premier narghilé. Le tabac blond se consume lentement dans la cheminée de terre rouge, sous le charbon parfumé, tandis qu’en la carafe aux armatures de cuivre l’eau ronronne des glouglous fantasques ; le narghilé s’érige hiératique et le long tuyau à bout triangulaire d’ambre opaque se déroule comme les anneaux de quelque serpent sacré… C’est autre chose que le brûle-gueule. Et je veux dire qu’au point de vue décoratif, entre les hommes de ce pays et les habitants du nôtre, il est analogue différence. Ces Grecs ont des signes de race. Le moindre conducteur de dindons a la distinction native que nos messieurs bien cherchent en vain ; avec la finesse de ses traits le paysan même conserve cette empreinte d’aristocratie exprimant impérieusement la lignée glorieuse d’ancêtres. Cette fierté dans l’attitude, cette désinvolture dans la tenue expliquent le laisser-aller qui se constate pour les besognes courantes : le commerce ne passionne point, l’agriculture est fantaisiste ; j’ai vu, mêlés dans les champs, au hasard des sillons barbares, des salades et des rosiers, des pommes de terre et des lys. Le train que je pris pour Athènes, un matin de clair soleil, s’arrêtait à toutes les stations selon la corniche dorée. Constamment montaient et descendaient, se renouvelaient, les campagnards cassant la croûte de pain bis et mangeant le fromage de chèvre pour passer le temps d’un court trajet ; les popes, mendiants chevelus emplissant poches et besaces d’ici au village voisin et des soldats mal accoutrés chantant d’une voix nasillarde des mélopées singulières… Les touristes des wagons-lits ne s’imaginent pas combien un séjour prolongé dans le vulgaire train-omnibus montre une population et permet de prendre avec elle en quelque sorte contact. Pour sa provision de poudre, le Klephte s’en va vers la ville ; dans un coin du compartiment il semble se vouloir isoler, les crosses de ses pistolets virgulent sa ceinture de cuir. Il a le burnous des Kabyles et d’eux aussi le type hardi. Entre Grecs et Arabes les rapprochements se multiplient. Le montagnard libre, berger, chasseur, peut-être bien percepteur d’impôts indirects sur les richards en ballade, a la majesté tranquille d’un cadi après la razzia. Voici, dans la plaine aride Mégara, dont les maisons sont des gourbis d’argile roux, on dirait sous les arbres brûlés une oasis au Sahara. Le décor change. Une colline dépassée livre Athènes : dominant les constructions sans style d’une ville de province géométriquement découpée au cordeau des rues, le rocher de l’Acropole, socle du Parthénon. Le Parthénon se découpe en l’impeccabilité de ses colonnes sereines et l’Acropole parait le retranchement ultime d’un passé superbe et dédaigneux de l’effort moderne qui le ronge à la base. Ce n’est pas que j’exalte les vestiges d’un monde disparu ; je me dis : Notre monde à nous ne lèguera que des déchets ! J’ignore le respect ému des savants archéologues devant les antiques moellons. Au Stade j’eus des réminiscences : l’Illissus, plus qu’aux Argonautes, me fit songer au collège, aux pensums, au pion. Le collège ! première prison, lit de Procuste universitaire, entraînement pour les casernes, petite société si laide qu’y germe la Société. Et d’ailleurs, comment s’isoler, faire revivre le passé, imaginer des guerriers, des chars dans ces arènes… près d’un tramway ? Comment rêver le paganisme dans ces temples surgissant des fouilles et où des cierges orthodoxes ont pour vestales des Saintes-Vierges peinturlurées dévotement. Je n’accompagne pas les Anglais qui s’en vont, munis d’un Bædecker, se pâmer à la vue de blocs informes pour le seul motif que ces débris sont catalogués sur leur guide. Ils n’en ratent pas un de ces débris, pas une ébauche mutilée, ils traînent une main palpeuse sur les mosaïques des thermes : Socrate a passé par là ! Je fréquente peu les musées cliniques : vénérables morceaux de statues, bras de Vénus, jambe d’Apollon, torse étiqueté — toute la Grèce chirurgicale ! Autant s’imposent à mon sens les œuvres dont subsiste encore l’essentiel harmonieux, œuvres primitives, triomphantes dans l’esthétique de synthèse, autant m’apparaît grotesque la course des amateurs furetant au tas des miettes illustres. Anses d’amphores, éclats de briques, pauvres miettes sous les vitrines… je regarde avec plus de pensées le caillou qui route au ruisseau son éternel vagabondage. J’étais arrivé en détresse à Athènes. J’espérais trouver une lettre chargée à la poste. Rien. L’attente dura plusieurs jours. Je contemplais mélancoliquement, à la porte des restaurants, les petits cochons de lait grillant en les plus réjouissantes poses et je me contentais de portions vagues dans les gargotes suburbaines. L’ai-je connu, le brouet noir ? En tout cas je me suis rappelé les philosophes qui jadis couchaient au parvis des temples : un soir je gagnais le Parthénon pour n’en redescendre qu’au matin. Je dirai pour le bon renom de cet asile sans clientèle qu’en guise de soupe matinale on y jouit d’un régal unique : l’éveil de la campagne blonde frissonnant au pied de l’Hymette. Categoria:Escritos de Zo d'Axa